To Return
by ElectricBlaster
Summary: On a mission ordained by Master Hand, Toon Link travels to a Hyrule he doesn't know to give something to Young Link.


The Kingdom of Hyrule was once again enjoying an era of peace, thanks to Link. Of course, the only ones who will realize that is Zelda and Link. With power of the Ocarina, Zelda from the future was able to send Link back to regain his lost time, but no one in the past know of his deeds… and probably never will.

Malon's beautiful voice echoed throughout the fields of the ranch. Meanwhile, Link was next to her playing with his ocarina in tune with the song. She stopped and looked over at her friend when he had stopped, dead silent. Malon then noticed that the wind had begun to pick up suddenly. She looked over at Link, who then drew his sword and swung behind them, shooting a sword beam at another boy who was also dressed in green. He yelled and jumped out of the way.

"What was that?" said Malon.

The boy was dressed just like Link. He seemed different though. His were were wide with a dark color, was a bright shade yellow, and his green clothes were slightly brighter than the Link that Malon knew, and his boots were smaller.

"What are you doing here?!" Link shouted across the field. "Leave!"

"Wait," said Malon. "You know him."

"Um, hi," the other Link said. "I'm Link. "Uh, but a lot of people call me Toon Link for some reason."

"Oh…" said Malon. "Well, what brings you here to Lon Lon Ranch?"  
"Well, I'm actually here for Young Link," Toon Link, said, timidly.

"That's okay. Why do you need him?"

Toon Link walked up to them slowly. His hands were behind his back.

"Listen…" Toon said to Young Link, as gently as possible. "I-I know why you're a little hostile… but…"  
"What?" Young Link said, flatly.

Toon Link sighed. "Master Hand wanted me to give you this."

Young Link gasped at the sight of the letter that Toon was now handing to him.

"Th… They want me back?" he said.

"Well… both of us," said Toon Link.

"Huh?"

"They want both of us in their tournament. They keep saying how it's going to be 'ultimate'."

Malon ran over to see the letter. She had never seen one before.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Isn't that incredible?! I heard stories about this entity recruiting fighters. I thought it was just a myth!"

"So… They didn't just forget about me?" said Young Link.

"No, of course not!" said Toon. "I heard a lot of stuff about when I first came to Smash Manor! You travelling through time to save Hyrule? That's pretty cool. All I have is this baton that lets me control the wind and call cyclones."

"Travel through time?" said Malon. "What's he talking about?"

"Uh… Don't worry, Malon," said Young Link.

"So, uh… What do you think?" said Toon.

"Yeah, are you going to go?" said Malon.

Young Link took the letter from Toon. The symbol of Smash was holding the envelope shut. Truth be told, he resented the Hands when they told him that he was no longer needed him there. He guessed he was taking that anger on Toon as well. He had never known someone from another universe who resembled him, shared his name, and has done heroic deeds such as him. Another thing they shared? No one but them and those closest they know what they've done.

Young Link walked over and placed a hand on Toon's shoulder.

"Thanks," he said, smiling. "How about we head there together?"

"U-Um, sure," Toon said, his wide eyes staring at Young Link.

"Good luck, Link!" Malon said, cheerfully. "Both of you. Oh! And take this!" She handed Link a bottle of Lon Lon Milk. And with that, Young Link opened the letter and two Links were surrounded by a white light.

"Hey, Toon Link? I'm sorry I've been so cold towards you."

"Oh. It's okay, I guess," said Toon. "I never really was angry at you…"

Young Link sighed. "Thank-you…"

 **A/N: Well, glad I got this done. I spent the whole month trying to figure out what kind of one-shot to write for August. Don't worry, though. I actually have several ideas for September and the ones I don't use will be in the following months.**

 **Last month's one-shot:**

 **A Rift In RWBY - RWBY**

 **Other stories:**

 **Splatoon: A Fresh Spark - Splatoon**

 **Broken Worlds - Steven Universe**


End file.
